Conventional vehicles are equipped with airbags that deploy in the event of a collision with another vehicle or object. When deployed, the airbags act as an inflated cushion that absorbs the impact of a passenger in the vehicle. One type of airbag, known as a side airbag, deploys on a side of the vehicle to absorb impact by the vehicle passenger against that side of the vehicle. In one aspect, a tether connects the side airbag to a pillar of the vehicle to add support for the airbag when in its deployed state. When in an undeployed state, the tether is commonly located between the pillar and a pillar trim member.